This invention relates to firearms having an improved bolt lock mechanism and a safety actuating means. Firearms are generally equipped with a safety mechanism. The safety mechanism inhibits accidental firing of the firearm when the safety is moved to a safe position. The safety mechanism also typically controls the bolt lock mechanism. Thus, moving the safety to the safe position automatically moves the bolt lock to the locked position, and moving the safety to a fire position automatically moves the bolt lock to an unlocked position.
The safety mechanism disclosed in Godsey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,218, is representative of prior mechanisms. That patent discloses a three position safety mechanism for a firearm. This safety mechanism has a bolt lock function which is part of the safety. Thus, in the first safe position the firearm cannot be discharged and the bolt is locked. The second safe position continues to lock the trigger but lets the bolt be unlocked. The third position of the safety lets one fire the firearm by pulling the trigger and releases the bolt, permitting its movement in reloading the firearm.
Previous firearm bolt lock mechanisms with two position safeties have generally been directly or pivotally connected to safety lever arm. If the safety is in the "on" position the bolt was locked. When the safety is in the "fire" position the bolt was released to reload the firearm after every shot.